The Untold Series: Kakyuu and Rikku
by SassyAngel
Summary: AU. Why did Rikku cry over the certian blonde Al Bhed whom died in Home? A look in an Al Bhed childhood romance... Dedicated to Be Nice to Wakka! Sorry peeps! I really didn't know they were sibs! So sorry!


~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own Final Fantasy 10, but soon, soon, the day of reckoning will come! *evil cackle* Oh right, fanfic ahoy!  
  
This story is dedicated to Be Nice to Wakka! Thanks again for the suggestion! Go read her fics after this please peeps!  
  
The Untold Series: Kakyuu and Rikku  
  
"Kakyuu! Kakyuu!" Rikku cried in delight, rushing over to her childhood friend, the watchful eye of her older brother kept fiercely on his only little sister. Kakyuu turned around, seeing his friend and secret crush, though he'd never admit it, run toward him and glomp on him, making him stumble, but it didn't matter. Rikku was smiling and laughing, and that was all he needed.  
  
"It is good to see you again." Kakyuu stated softly, blushing as Rikku brought their noses together, spiraled eyes shining with childish delight. She was six, while he was already eight, but it didn't stop him from liking the cheerful Rikku. She was his sun, the reason he opened up, if only a little. Before her, he was always a silent dreamer, reaching for the stars, but never touching them, but when she came, her smile rivaled the moon itself. Whenever he was with her. it was what he lived for.  
  
"Kakyuu! You should have seen it! The whole desert was so wide!" Rikku stated, flinging her arms back to emphasize, shrieking as she fell backward, but Kakyuu caught her, righting her again as she giggled. "You always save me! You protect me like big brother!" Rikku giggled, and Kakyuu looked downward, not wanting her to see his disappointment. Only a brother to her? Well, what could he expect, she was only six. "Kakyuu?" Rikku asked, leaning in her face, so that their noses were almost touching again.  
  
"Yes?" Kakyuu stated, looking back up at her, and she broke into a wide grin.  
  
"When we were crossing the desert, big brother showed me how Ronso do a kiss!" Rikku squealed, gesturing to her brother, who was four years older than her. "Wanna see?" Rikku asked, bouncing up and down, her eyes begging him to say yes. Well, Kakyuu was curious about this 'kiss', so he nodded. "Okie! Lookie! We rub noses together! Big brother said he read it in a book! See like this!" Rikku stated, her face in Kakyuu's before he could react, rubbing their noses together, grinning. "Cool huh?" Rikku stated, unwinding herself from Kakyuu, and sitting down on the ground, leaving Kakyuu staring at her. She was truly unique, Cid's daughter was. Kakyuu sat down next to her, not saying a word, just looking at her fondly. "Kakyuu?" Rikku asked, and he looked at her, hearing the seriousness in her voice, which was rare for care-free Rikku. "You'll protect me right? I don't. want dad to lose someone again, not like he lost mom. Promise me, Kakyuu." Rikku stated, six years old yet hiding her wise side.  
  
"I promise." Kakyuu said, and Rikku smiled at him again, turning back to look at the sunset. For her, he'd do anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nine Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kakyuu! C'mon! We might miss it!" Rikku shouted excitedly, tugging on Kakyuu's sleeve as her braids bounced up and down with her excitement.  
  
"Hold on Rikku. Calm down." Kakyuu said, unable to keep the grin off his face. Nine years, nine years and she hadn't changed at all, except for, well, her figure for a start. Her stick figure had grown a little curvier, not much, but there was some curve to her now.  
  
"Calm down? Clam down! C'mon Kakyuu! We'll be late!" Rikku stated matter of factly, giving Kakyuu another tug on the sleeve, leading him out of his air condition home and out into the metal streets of Home, the machina humming merrily in the desert night. Ahh, Home. Kakyuu remembered its completion, the pride he felt made his chest swell, almost as much as- "Kakyuu! Stop dreaming! C'mon!" Rikku giggled, pulling him along through the crowds. Being Cid's daughter, she was respected and loved by all, even if she didn't know it.  
  
"What's the rush? The parade's not going anywhere." Kakyuu stated, and Rikku made a cute face.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't get many parades! This one is said to be the greatest!" Rikku squealed, childish delight playing over her features. How beautiful she was. Too bad she'd never notice him for anything more than a brother.  
  
"Rikku, let's go somewhere, just the two of us." Kakyuu whispered into her ear, and she giggled, looking up at him in complete trust.  
  
"If you say so, but you better protect me from those fiends!" Rikku stated, following him out of Home and onto a sand dune. "What are we doing here?" Rikku asked, confused. The festivities wouldn't be seen from this dune, but Kakyuu shushed her, pointing up to the night sky.  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they? Someday, I want to touch them." Kakyuu stated dreamily, and Rikku looked at him curiously. Kakyuu had always been a dreamer, and she loved him for it. He wasn't so stiff like the other Al Bhed, who only cared about preserving themselves.  
  
"How do you think you can?" Rikku asked, laying back in the dune, glad that the winds had died down. She didn't want sand in her hair and clothes. Kakyuu looked at her for a moment, stunned. She looked so beautiful, a shine in her deep green eyes, her hair flowing down her shoulders in braids, the fading sunlight reflecting off her softly. He couldn't resist what he did next.  
  
"Like this." Kakyuu stated, tilting her chin to his, giving her a small Ronso kiss as she looked at him sensually, her eyes half lidded with a content purr escaping her lips. His spiraled eyes looked at her inviting lips, and he captured her soft lips in his own, loving the feeling. Fireworks lit the sky, as if capturing the moment as the two childhood friends shared their first kiss.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ All right, first off, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Be Nice to Wakka for suggesting this idea. Go read her fic now! Lol. Thanks again Be Nice to Wakka for agreeing with me about Dona and Barthello. 'Hugging', honestly. Well, like I said, this is the series of untold stories no one does. Kakyuu and Rikku seemed to have a thing going, like Be Nice to Wakka pointed out, but I'm not too sure, but still, Rikku is my fave character, and Kakyuu, he seemed like a sweet heart. Short and sweet, don't ya think? I thought it was so cute, but that's just me! Now, whose story should I do next? Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I will dedicate the fic to you. Sounds good, ne? Oh, and about the Ronso kiss thingie, sounds like the Eskimo kiss, and yes, I took it from there, but it adds a degree of cuteness, right? And how about the kiss? I hope it wasn't too bad. *winces* Not very good at that stuff, I tell ya. Well, read and review please! Kudos again to Wakka! Please read her fics too! Hehe. Till next time, my friends. 


End file.
